fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mother (series)
Mother is a series of role playing games created, copyrighted and programmed by Itoi and published by Nintendo for the Famicom, Super Famicom and Game Boy Advance system. Because of it's late arrival to America, the first game was ignored by most fans of Nintendo, but when it's sequel (Mother 2) come out to both Japan and the U.S. for the Super Famicom console in 1993, many people begin to gather into a following in which soon began the popularity of the game. Games in the series Canon Mother/EarthBound Zero Mother is the first game that featured Ninten, Lloyd, Ana and Teddy as the four heroes travel through the world to stop an evil alien form destroying the world they love, with the help of PK power, the heroes can reach through the depths of the world and confront the space being for survival of human life as they know it Mother 2/EarthBound After a night of finding a strange meteorite on the hill of his home, Ness with the help of Paula, Jeff and Poo cross vast lands, tall mountains, deep oceans and even through time to get to Giygas once more and stop him from trying to take control, learning more special skills and going through complex puzzles, Ness will be able to stop the darkness in time. Mother 3/EarthBound 2 With Giygas gone, Pokey begins to use the lost technology to take over the world and make it his own, Lucas a young and timid boy whom lost his mother recently travels with the thief Duster, Princess Kumatora and his faithful dog Boney, tires to rescue his twin brother from a grim fate while protecting his lovely Island in the process. Fanon Mother Unleashed As his best friend dies in a arson house fire, Trevor must find out about the secrets of his best friend,Garu, to find out her death truthlly. Along the way, he is met up with the son of Lucas! And explores the world Mother/Earthbound like no other. Trevor realizing that he is more than just a PK/PSI user. Mother 4/EarthBound: White Shadows One by one, members of the team who defeated Pokey Minch in Mother 3 are assasinated. Who is behind this? It's up to Quinn, Lucas' son, to find out. Mother 3.5/EarthBound 2.5 A version of Mother 3 in 3D for the GameCube. It features a much larger island, a different story layout, many new enemies, NPCs and events (as well as some old ones), new and old PK powers and a new day/night system. Earthbound Novus Through a strange turn of events, an evil monkey begins a quest to revive Giygas and destroy the universe. Only Cube with the help of the Performance Switches can stop him. In Japan, it was still called Earthbound Novus because it does not bear many similarities to the Mother series. Mother 5 / EarthBound Dream A young boy named Sight has a strange, triangular, tattoo-like birthmark on his left temple. He never thought much of it... Until now. Sight has discovered that he has psychic powers called PSI and his birthmark is a sign fortelling a prophecy. Now, Sight must defeat both the government and a mysterious, dream-stealing cult to stop the ressurrection of Giygas, save people's dreams, and the world. Mother V Mother V tells the story of a teenage girl named Nazz who has to dissolve a Cold War style situation between Eagleland and the reborn Pig Mask Empire who intends to conquer the globe and spread it's ideology. Links *Mother 4 *Earthbound Dream Category:Series Category:Game Series Category:Mother (series)